


Fluff Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be prepared to wait. I have a million request but I love these Drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared to wait. I have a million request but I love these Drabble.

Thank you anon who sent me this. If you would send your tumbl URL i’d like to give you credit  
1\. “I got you something.”   
2\. “I love you.“  
 3. “Are you ready for our date?”  
 4. “Will you marry me?”   
5\. “Happy Birthday!”   
6\. “Hey, where’s my kiss?”   
7\. “Daddy’s/Mommy’s home!”  
8\. “May I have this dance?”   
9\. “Wanna cuddle?”   
10\. “You look beautiful/handsome.”   
11\. “Let me take care of you.”  
 12. “You’re pregnant?”   
13\. “I would love to.”   
14\. “How about this as a boy’s/girl’s name?”  
 15. “You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!”   
16\. “He/She looks like you.”   
17\. “Does this mean I’m your boyfriend/girlfriend now?”   
18\. “You may now kiss the bride.”  
 19. “So, are you liking our date so far?”  
 20. “Kiss me…please?”   
21\. “You’re my hero.”   
22\. “Mommy/Daddy?”  
 23. “There’s no where else I’d rather be.”   
24\. “You did this for me?”   
25\. “I want to be yours and only yours.”


	2. #24 Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “You did this for me?”

   
"Is it me or has Barry been acting weird recently" I asked iris while waiting in line at jitters. Iris tried to avoid eye contact before responding.

"What do you mean"

"I don't know every time I try to talk to him he always finds an excuse to leave or when I visit star labs he straight up ignores me. Did I do something wrong? Does he not want to be my friend anymore" it honestly hurt that Barry didn't want to spend time together anymore.

"How long has he been avoiding you?"

"Two weeks"

"Oh y/n he's probably just busy with work" iris leaned into my ear "and the flash problems" she whispered "maybe he's just super stressed to even realize he's doing that. Give him time"

"Alright, oh ah we're next" we went up and ordered our drinks.

*iris pov*

Damnit Barry needs to hurry up with his plan before y/n thinks he hates her. When Barry came to me two weeks ago that he was planning on FINALLY telling y/n about how he felt about her I didn't think it would take him this long. This better be one hell of a setup because it honestly killed me to see y/n so sad .

*at star labs*

"Barry I need to talk to you" Caitlin stopped the treadmill that Barry was on.

"What's up iris" Barry voice sounded concern

"Tell me you're almost done with your plan for y/n. I was just talking to her and she thinks you don't want to be around her anymore." Barry's face drops with sadness.

"Oh no that's the last thing I wanted her to think."

"Dude I didn't want to say anything but I also saw her sad when you were "trying" to not listen. Just move up the plan" cisco chimed in as Caitlin and I nodded our head in agreement.

"Ugh I will but that means I need you guys to pitch in to make the lab look perfect today" Barry said before running out of the room.

*barry's pov*

Oh no I didn't mean for y/n to feel like I didn't want to around her anymore. Quite the contrary I always want her around, I've had feelings for her since we were kids. I made joe and iris swear not to say anything to her but that didn't stop them from teasing me in private. Iris practically squeezed the life out of me when I told her I was going to tell y/n how I felt. Now with the pressure for the confession to be perfect has gotten to me I guess. After Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe helped me decorate the lab I texted y/n to meet me here. I just hope she actually shows up.

*y/n pov*

I made my way into star labs after I got a text from Barry, I really hope I could talk to him about why he's avoiding me. My mouth dropped as I take in the setting. There are candles and twinkling lights throughout the lab. My eyes soon landed on Barry who was in the center of the rooms. He looked like a nervous wreck as I approached him.

"What's all this" I tried to hide the smile on my face.

"I . . . Uh . . ." Barry stuttered. yeah he was really nervous "I uh wanted to tell you that I like you. Wait no I love you. I've loved you since we were kids and I wanted to finally tell you" Barry started to breathing heavily. I was completely shocked, how did I not notice before. Before two weeks ago he would always do little things for me without me even asking him. Then there were all those nights when we were teens, I would cry to him over some guy. He would always get so serious before telling me that they weren't worth my tears. I just thought he was being a protective. "Please say something y/n, did I ruin our friend-" I gave him the most passionate kiss.

"I feel the same way Barry. Oh god is this why you've been avoiding and ignoring me?" Barry nodded his head.

"I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want to be around you anymore I just wanted this to be perfect" Barry wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok now but don't do that to me anymore ok?"

"Ok I promise" I looked up at him and kissed him

"I can't believe **you did this for me**  ! ! !"

"CAN WE COME OUT NOW WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HUG AND CONGRATULATE BARRY ON FINALLY EXITING THE FRIENDZONE ! ! ! !" Cisco yelled from the other side of the door but just walked in with everyone before we answered him.

"You have no idea how bad iris and I wanted to tell you about Barry's crush" Joe came up to us as iris just smiled at us the entire time.

"We'll all that matters is that we are together" Barry responded kissing the top of my head

"Yes now we need to think of a ship name for them. Oh the possibilities are endless" Cisco eagerly stated.


	3. #2 #25 Tony stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. “I love you.“
> 
> 25\. “I want to be yours and only yours.”

*Tony's pov*

"Ohh he's cute, I think I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be right back" I glared as I watched y/n make her way towards a generic looking guy. I could have any woman at the snap of my finger and I had to fall for the kind and caring one who won't fall for my tricks. I must of zoned off because the next thing I know I heard laughter.

"What?"

"Who would of thought Tony stark would be in love" Clint's laugh got louder. I was about to respond but he cut me off. "And don't try and deny it your face said it all when she made goggly eyes at that guy"

"Shut up, I'm going to go get a drink" I made my way over to the bar when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey I'm Amber, I already know who you are so let's cut to the chase. We're going up to your room and have some fun. I'm know to be real flexible" a blonde model like woman spoke. The old me would of cut her off at her name and took her straight to my room. Had a wild night and never call her again. Unfortunately for her since y/n joined the team I've been finding myself not wanting to do that anymore. From the corner of my eye I witnessed that guy y/n was talk to slip his hand around her waist as she was laughing. My blood was boiling, I had to get over there.

"Sorry Amy it's not going to happen"

"It's Amber " the woman shouted as I was walking towards y/n. Y/n looked at me with a confused look as approached her.

"Can I speak to you in private y/n" the guy she was with was about to protest before I shot him a glare.

"Sure Tony, I'll talk to you later Adam" i gave Adam a smug look before I guided y/n out of the room. "What's up Tony" y/n gave me the most heartwarming smile.

" **I love you** "

"Aww I love you too Tony now what did you want to talk about"

"No y/n I'm in love with you" a surprised look came across y/n face.

"Wow are you sure? Clint said you're incapable of love. that you're the biggest playboy around and that I should stay away from you. That you always have one night stands. Even though I've never actually seen any girls in the mornings since I moved in." I all of a sudden wanted to punch Clint in the face for saying that to her.

"I'm not going to lie I was like that, I used to sleep around A LOT. But when you joined the team I've stopped. It's like you being so kind and loving makes me want to be a better man. **I want to be yours and only yours** " I finally finished my little speech and I scanned her eyes to see how felt.

"You promise you really feel this way and it's not just a trick to get in my pants? I don't want to give you my heart if you're only going to break it" I cupped y/n cheeks and looked straight into her eyes.

"I promise" I bent down and kissed her. It wasn't like any of my past kisses that were wet and full of lust. It was sweet and caring just like her. When I pulled away I couldn't help but smile at y/n smiling at me.

"Ok let's give it a shot" she smiled at me as we made our way back into the party. After we told everyone were together started talking about Thor's hammer again. That's when Clint decided to sit next to me.

"I see you and y/n are together now congrats man"

"Yeah we are" I turned around to look her. She smiled at me as she continued to talk with Wanda. "Oh and Clint "

"Yeah?"

"You're a dead man for saying those things to y/n about me" Clint's face went pale with fear.


	4. #15 Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. “You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding

 

My nervous were getting the best of me, this is suppose to be the best day of my life. I'm marrying the man of my dreams in front of our friends and family. So why do I feel like this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up any second now.

"Y/n are you ok?" Thea's voice broke my thoughts. Looking around I noticed laurel, felicity and lyla were also looking at me with a concerned look.

"I'm just . . Am I making a mistake?, what if we don't work out. What if he falls out of love with me and we get divorced. I don't think I can handle the heartache. I don't think I could do this" I looked at them scared out of my mind. A panic expression came across they're faces.

"Y/n listen to me that's not going to happen. You and Oliver love each other. You can't think like that" laurel tried to calm me down.

"Yeah y/n plus look at lyla and Diggle they got divorced but got back together and now they have Sara" felicity held me in her arms when she noticed I was starting to get a panic attack.

*thea pov*

Oh no y/n better not back out, that will destroy Oliver ! ! ! I haven't seen him this truly happy in his life since before he was stuck on the island. I had to let him know what's going on before y/n tries to leave.

"I'm going to go to talk Oliver, try and calm y/n down" I whispered to lyla before I exiting the room and knocked on Oliver's door.

"Thea what are you doing here" Diggle asked as I saw the guys laughing in the room.

"I need to talk to Oliver, it's about y/n" that caught Oliver's attention and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong, what happened to y/n"

"She's freaking out. She's worried you'll fall out of love with her if you guys get married. You need to talk to her" I saw the pain in his eyes when I told him that. I texted Laurel for her, lyla and felicity for them to leave so Oliver can talk to y/n

"Let's go" Oliver started towards y/n room and walked in.

*y/n pov*

"Thank god back I think I'm jus- Oliver what are you doing. You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding" I turned around trying to hide my face but Oliver wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't care y/n, Thea told me everything please don't think that. We're meant to be together and you know it."

"But what if we don't work out I-"

"You can't think like that sweetheart. What if we do work out, we will be happy for the rest of our lives. You just have to take a leap of faith, take a leap of faith with me y/n" he held me closer to him almost terrified I'll say no and walk out of his life.

"Ok I'll take a leap of faith with you" he was about to kiss me but I pulled away. "No no no we kiss after we're officially married"

"Alright let's go future Mrs. Queen"


	5. #4 #15 #18 Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  4. “Will you marry me?”   
> 15\. “You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!”   
> 18\. “You may now kiss the bride.”
> 
> Y/n-your name  
> Y/m/n- your middle name  
> Y/l/n/ your last name

 

Never in a million years did I think I would be standing here in front of my friends and family marrying the man of my dream. The wonderful and kind hearted Steve Rogers. Before we started dating I promised myself I was not going to be getting married. With the line of work in I'm not destined for a happily ever after. Then as Steve said, he got the courage to ask me out on a date and then I started to second guess the promise I made.

After three beautiful years the words that every girl wants to hear slipped from Steve's lips. The three words I swore if I heard I would immediately say no to.

"Y/n my love, will you marry me?" His eyes full of hope I'd say yes.

"Yes Steve I'll marry you"

The night before the wedding I was getting butterflies in my stomach thinking I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. A knock on the door brought me back to reality and I went to answer the door. It was Steve. My thoughts immediately thought the worst, he doesn't want to marry me anymore.

"Steve,You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!"

"I know I just wanted to see you and tell you I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Rogers tomorrow" he leaned in and kissed me slowly.

"I love you Steve"

"I love you too y/n"

Now here we are promising to spend the rest of our lives together.

"I, y/n y/m/n y/l/n , take you, Steve grant Rogers , to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I recited as I slipped a wedding ring on Steve's left finger.

"I, Steve grant Rogers , take you, y/n y/m/n y/l/n , to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part" Steve slipped my wedding ring on my finger as I try my hardest not to cry.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that Steve bent down and kissed me deeply. We heard a couple of howls and wolf whistles from Tony.

Pulling away and Steve just stared at me with love and adoration. And that's when I knew I finally got my happily ever after.


	6. #8 Roy Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. “May I have this dance?” 

"Everyone meet my cousin y/n she's going to be apart of the team now as our Doctor. And don't give me that look Oliver you need a guys real doctor to take care of your wounds" My cousin felicity announced to the rest of team arrow. When my cousin said she had a job for me I didn't think it was going to be the personal doctor for the green arrow and his teammates.

"What I was just going to say it's a good idea. It's nice to see you again y/n" Oliver extended his arm out. "Let me introduce you to the team, that's Diggle, that's laurel, that's my sister Thea" he pointed to each member of the team. Each of them shook my hand "and this is Roy" a handsome guy extended his his hand.

"Hi I'm Roy" he repeated what Oliver said while I caught him checking me out.

"Yeah Oliver just said that, stop checking my cousin out. Come on y/n I'm going to show you were you're going to be working" Felicity tugged on my handed and leading me into my new work station.

*three months later (Roy's pov)*

I watched y/n standing in the corner of the room watching people dancing at Oliver's birthday party. Over the past three months I have fall in love with her and right now was my chance to make a move. I mean I've tried asking her out before but Felicity always interrupted and took her away. Now seeing as she's busy with Oliver I decide to make one more attempt. I chugged down my drink and made my way over to her.

"Hey y/n you look gorgeous tonight" I saw her cheeks starting to blush.

"Thanks Roy, you look handsome as well" y/n replied as she looked up at me. Just then slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" I extended my hand and she took it. Holding her close I felt her rest her head on my shoulder as we moved to the rhythm.

"This is nice" I heard y/n softly speak

"Yeah it is, it's also nice that your cousin hasn't interrupted us yet."

"Yeah, I love Felicity but she can be a little too overprotective" I lowered my hand until it landed above her ass causing her pull back a little.

"Sorry" I was about to move it back up when she interrupted.

"Don't be" I felt her press her lips onto mine as we continued to sway to the music.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I met you" I whispered into her mouth.

"Me too" y/n smiled against my mouth as we kissed again.

*Felicity pov*

"Oh no no no no I have to stop this right now" I witnessed y/n and Roy slow dancing together. I felt laurels hand on my shoulder.

"Don't they look cute together" I was about to snap at her when I saw y/n eyes light up as shes dancing with Roy.

"Fine but if he hurts her-"

"Don't worry, we will all go after him" Oliver reassured me as we watched Roy and y/n kissing.


	7. #11 Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Let me take care of you.”

Peter's pov.

I need to see her, fuck I really need to see her. I painfully climbed up y/n window hoping she'd still be awake. After getting banged up saving saving a bunch of people at a robbery downtown I just needed to see her. I painfully tapped on her window a few times not getting an answer. I was about to give up until I saw her light was on. Y/n looked at me in horror as she opened her window.

"Peter what the hell ! ! ! What happened to you? Come inside ! ! !" Carefully I stepped inside her room, almost knocking over her dresser in the process. "Stay here I'll be right back"

*y/n pov*

Damnit Peter, I always tell him to be careful when he's out defending the city. While I don't approve of what he does I will never tell him to stop. He loves helping people too much. Making my way into the bathroom to get the first aid kit, I tried not to wake my parents up. They would ask a million questions and I don't want peter to get into trouble. I returned to my room and noticed Peter holding onto his side.

"Alright Peter take off your suit and **let me take care of you** " he let out a small laugh "oh shut it Parker I need to see if you're cut anywhere on you're body" after examining his body all I saw were small bruises and a few scratches. Nothing a little ointment and band aids won't fix. After I handed him a pair of clothes to put on he gave me a hug.

"Thanks for fixing me up y/n, you're the best girlfriend ever." He careful kissed me.

"I know" I smiled back "are you going to stay over?"

"I might get shit from my aunt for not calling ahead of time but yeah" he laid down on my bed first and I followed shortly. Having me in his arms I buried my face on his neck as we started to drift off to sleep.


	8. #20 Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “Kiss me…please?”

"Alright buck pick a movie I'm going to go buzz the pizza man in" since there were no missions for myself and Bucky we decided to have movie night at my place. Like I did with Steve, I was catching Bucky up on all the stuff he has missed out on while he was with hydra. Besides Steve and Sam I was the only one from the team Bucky truly trusted. When Steve and Sam weren't around he would follow me around. I didn't mind it in fact I was more than happy to have him around.

"Uhhh how about The Notebook?" I could hear Bucky's responds as I handed the pizza man the money for the pizza before joining him again.

"Really ? You're the first guy I've met that voluntarily wants to watch The Notebook"

"Well I've never seen it and although it clearly looks like a chick flick I still want to watch it" I placed the pizza on the coffee table as I got the DVD and put it in the DVD player. Everything was going great until they showed the part where noah and allie are having sex for the first time in the abounded house. "Wow you didn't tell me there was a sex scene" Bucky's eyes widened as he finished a slice of pizza.

"I actually forgot about this scene" my eyes also widened. "I think there's another one later on by the way" sure enough there was another one. My heart started to race because it although you don't see anything, the passion is there. I felt Bucky's metal hand over my right hand causing me to look at him. There was nothing but lust in his eyes and his back and forth from my eyes to my lips.

“ **Kiss me…please?** ” He whispered before I attached my lips onto his. Kissing him with every ounce that I had and him responding hungrily. I swung my leg around so I was straddling him and started running my hands up and down his chest. His hands were glued to my ass as I started to grind into him. Reluctantly I pulled away from him but still keeping my eyes closed.

"Wow" I couldn't help but laugh at the situation we were currently in. I rested my head on his chest as he rested his on top of my head.

"I know, I can't believe we actually kissed. I've been dying to kiss you for the longest time and it only took watching a stupid movie for us do it."

"Why didn't you say anything buck ! ! ! "

"Fear of rejection? I'm not the man I used to be in the 40's"

"No you're not, you're better and I would never reject you"I kissed his chin before getting up and turned the tv off.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on we have months and months of kissing and other stuff to catch up on sergeant" Bucky quickly got up and threw me over his shoulder as he made his way into my room.


End file.
